Taicurious
by Digigir
Summary: Sora's POV. It's Autumn, and while Sora's happily dating Matt, Tai suddenly decides he's Bi-curious. With this news, Izzy becomes intrigued, and now...to her surprise, Sora finds her self getting a little jealous. WARNING: Really old writing. Unfinished, and will probably remain that way.


**(WARNING: OLD WRITING. ALL OF THIS IS ABOUT A YEAR OLD. DON'T JUDGE ME BY THIS FIC.)  
>Hey guys! Kokata-chan here. So, um, this is one of my really<strong> **old stories. It's unfinished, and probably will be left unfinished. I've lost a lot of interest in Digimon, and it was about time I moved on to something else, if I do say so myself :'3**  
><strong>Right now I am all about Homestuck, and only occasionally Hetalia.<br>So please, don't judge my writing off of this? Please?  
>Thanks for listening~!<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as I walked in the door of Matt's apartment, I knew something wasn't right.<p>

It was _far_ too quiet; Matt was usually watching some show at this time of night, and when I walked through the door he'd look up, and pounce on me like a cat, placing hot kisses over my face, in between his welcomes.

But he didn't launch himself at me. He wasn't even in front of the television, and all the lights in the kitchen and living room where off.

I bit my lip worriedly, as I took off my shawl, and started to take small awkward steps around the small living space, peeking my head around corners to see if the blonde was around.

After looking around a bit, I kind of got a bit nervous.

I was thinking of calling Mr. Ishida and asking if he knew where Matt was, but he was really busy with work and wouldn't be back until 3:00 am.

I was about to just call Matt's cell phone, when I heard a cackle from the spare room.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, but I recognized that laugh. Matt.

But this certain laugh I was never pleased to hear. He had been out drinking again. Great.

But that's not what made my stomach churn most.

I could have sworn I heard Tai, too.

I wouldn't have minded Tai being over, I mean, after that argument about me and Matt's relationship we had, I was really pissed off, but we had apologized and were on the same page now, so we were still good friends.

But what scared me was that he and Matt had probably just been out drinking together.

And now they were alone; together, in the spare room…with no lights on?

My stomach did a few more flips, and my heart felt like it was about to explode out through my head, before I trotted quickly toward the door, and listened intently.

Soon I heard them again, and I bit my lip harder this time.

Before I could even think, I opened the door and flicked on the light.

I almost gasped in horror, as Matt tackled Tai, and they both fell on the bed, kissing intently.

I don't think they even noticed me, they where snogging so passionately.

"M-Matt?" I blurted his name so loudly, I swear, the neighbors nearly had heart attacks.

Immediately, Matt's eyes snapped open, and he shot upright, looking at the doorway with alarm.

Tai also turned, and his face quickly flushed a sickly shade of crimson, as his eyes widened.

"S-Sora-?" He answered back.

I looked from Tai, to Matt, and then back again, my brain whirring to find words.

"What...how…?" I stuttered, flinging my hands around the room to the bed, then Tai's shirt on the floor, and then to Matt's startled expression. After a bit of debate, I settled on a word to use for this situation.

"Why? Why?" I cried, stomping my foot on the floor in frustration, as I seriously started to feel like I was about to hurl on the floor.

"Why are you guys...? WHY?"

Matt pushed Tai away from him, and adjusted his half buttoned shirt, as he turned to face me.

"Um, l-l-look, Sora," he started, his face reddening, as I stood in the doorway, tears stinging my eyelids, ready to flow out with Matt's next sentence. "Tai was just…just a bit…well, b-bi-curious, you see we were at the bar when he turns to me and—"

"Bi-curious?" I shouted, tears and saliva spraying throughout the room, as I cut the blonde off, not wanting to hear the rest. "You two were just about to…god; I don't even want to say it!"

I rounded on Tai, and I saw him wince.

"Why, Tai, you _knew_ me and Matt are an item now, why didn't you go to Izzy, or Joe, or…Anyone else?"

Tai looked down, and blinked a few times, obviously distressed by this scene. "Well…I just…knew that Matt would let me test it out if I asked him, I mean…we're…really close…"

"Not as close as _me_ and him are!"

Matt and Tai stared at me, embarrassed beyond reason, as I rubbed the tears from my face.

"Sora…" Matt muttered. "I'm sorry, I guess…I just couldn't help it, I mean the opportunity to interact like that between you and I didn't pop up much, you never seemed interested in—"

"So you go at it with Tai?"

"But Sora, we didn't…" the brunette we had referred to spoke up a bit.

I slid one of my shoes off and chucked it across the room, narrowly missing Matt's face.

"Shut up!" I roared, as I threw the other one a little harder but not so close to Matt.

I turned and stomped out the door and down the hall, flicking on all the lights as I went, cussing and cursing at the two of them.

I ripped my coat from the rack, and opened the door, heading back into the pouring rain.

Before I closed it though, I made sure to shout in a far too dramatic way, "If you haven't noticed, we're over!"

And with that, I ran briskly out of the apartment, and down the road, my bare feet splashing trough the puddles as I headed toward my home.

**-The next day-**

"And so I walk in, and there they are, shirtless and making out like there's no tomorrow!"

I shouted last night's incident at Izzy, who was sitting there with his laptop, for once looking horrorstruck at something besides the screen of the computer.

Yes, of all the people I could have gone to, I went to Izzy. I don't know why, but I felt the urge to tell him, even if he wasn't comfortable with hearing it.

As I saw his face getting more and more strained as I went, though, I decided to pause and give him time to take it all in.

After a few moments of silence, Izzy blinked awkwardly, shaking the image from his mind.

"Uh…w-wow, I uh…really don't know what you want me to say, Sora, I…" he mumbled, clearing his throat multiple times as he spoke. "This comes as a huge surprise to me…" He looked away from me a bit as he finished, "I would have never thought Tai…or Matt…to ever be bi-curious…especially toward each other…"

"Tell me about it," I sighed, as I sat back on the old picnic table.

We were outside our school, waiting for the bus. I had thought that might have been a good time to catch the nerdy red-head for a conversation.

"But, you know…" Izzy started, after another brief, uncomfortable pause. "I don't recall you saying that Matt directly told you _he_ was bi-curious. Maybe he was just trying to be a good friend and help Tai out? Or maybe he wasn't in his right mind; you did say they had obviously been drinking beforehand, right?"

"What are you trying to get at?" I asked in an exasperated tone.

He shrugged a bit. "I don't know…It's just…I don't think you gave them enough time to explain, you where kind of interrupting them, you know?"

I rolled my eyes, and fell back on the table. "You know, maybe I should have just called Mimi when I got home." I stated drearily, making Izzy look a bit offended.

But I did think what he had said over. I didn't really give them the time to explain…

"Maybe you should…try to talk to Tai about it?"

I looked up wild-eyed at Izzy's suggestion. "What? After last night? Like hell he'd wanna talk to me…"

Izzy made a face. "Oh, come on Sora. I doubt you should talk with Matt, I think you and him need some separation for a while, but I think Tai would appreciate it if you gave him time to tell you the whole story." As I scoffed, Izzy glared at me, "Look, you asked for my opinion, and I'm giving it to you, okay? If you want the opinion you'd_ like_ to hear, instead of what would be _wise_, maybe you _should_ just call Mimi." Izzy growled my best friend's name bitterly.

I groaned. "Okay, I'll talk to him," I muttered. "Look, I'm sorry Izzy, I'm not in a good mood. I'm confused, mad, and extremely hormonal at the moment, since I have—"

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine," Izzy cut me off, as he immediately started blushing brightly at my mention of female hormones. "We all have our days…"

That's one thing I like about Izzy, he can never stay mad for long. And he gets embarrassed easily.

So I smiled a bit at his discomfort. "Hmm." I agreed quietly.

Izzy looked down at his feet for a while, as a breeze blew by and he returned my small smile.

But then he looked away from my direction and focused on a pile of red and gold leaves near his sneaker, and shyly asked. "Hey, Sora…do you also wonder why Tai is suddenly so curious about other men? I mean, he's never showed interest in guys until now…seriously, all he would talk about was girls for the longest time…"

I furrowed my eye brows at this. "Well…not really, I mean, sometimes things like that happen. He might have actually been slightly intrigued by men this whole time, I would guess it would be difficult to come out of the closet, you know?"

But Izzy didn't really seem to be listening to what I was saying. He looked far off, distant, his eyes glazed over slightly.

I guess he was a little weirded out by this. I don't blame him, I was pretty weirded out too.

But it must've been even stranger to him, since his virgin ears didn't hear too much of stuff like this, thanks to his extremely paranoid parents.

Aside from that, though, I knew I had to talk to Tai.

And soon enough, I heard the school bus coming.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. It just stops there.<strong>

I kinda started the beginning where maybe the middle of the first chapter would be, if you didn't notice.

Anyway, I hoped you liked it XD Not sure why anyone would, but still~

Thanks for reading!


End file.
